


A Midsummer's Night

by actorsAllusion



Category: Presentable Liberty
Genre: Explicit Sex, Let's Dub Presentable Liberty, Let's Dub Project - Freeform, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, non-canon backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:49:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7224913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actorsAllusion/pseuds/actorsAllusion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Randall Wilson has been looking forward to something almost since before he started dating Salvadore Diego, and under the enchanted moon of a romantic night out on the town, he just might get his wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Midsummer's Night

Salvadore opened the door and tossed his jacket onto a nearby chair, Randall following suit behind him. “Sal, I gotta admit you were right. The BBQ there was amazing.”

“I believe the waitress caught on rather late that we were there as a couple and wasn’t quite sure of what to make of us.” Sal laughed, adjusting the rolled up sleeves of his shirt that had been mussed by the jacket. “I don’t think she’s seen a gay couple before!”

“Well, guess we popped her cherry.” Randall said, and glanced around. When Sal had suggested during dinner that they return to his place Randall had been excited and intrigued. He’d never before gotten a chance to find out what Sal’s digs were like and he wasn’t disappointed. His living room was small, but comfy. Loveseat, tv stand, a couple of bookshelves full of textbooks, novels, movies and some music. Salvadore had vanished into the tiny kitchenette, and Randall could see, from his spot near the front door, a darkened bedroom through a door on one of the adjacent walls. There was some sparse decorating, old movie posters, a few impressionistic paintings and kitschy cat paw rug that would’ve been more at place in an old cat lady’s abode.

“Would you like anything to drink?” Sal called. “Make yourself comfortable.”

“Rum and coke?” Randall shouted back and flung himself onto the couch, sinking deep into the cushions. “Where did you find this couch?”

“Rummage sale!” Sal said. “They pay me well enough, but finding ways of living under my means helps me keep a nice bit of savings tucked away. And I like rummage sales. They’re eclectic.” 

“You’re one to call anything eclectic.” Randall said. “I’m staring at your DVD collection right now.” 

“I will have you know, friend,” Salvadore said as he came back in with a glass for Randall and a bottle of cider for himself. “That ‘Valley of the Dolls’ is an underrated cult classic. Here’s your drink.”

“Thanks!” Randall took a long, happy sip as Salvadore installed himself next to him on the couch. Like a cat, Randall curled himself up against Sal, closing his eyes and enjoying the feeling of Sal’s chest rising and falling with his breaths. “This feels really nice. Really, really nice. Especially after this week.”

“Mmhmm?” Salvador idly ran his hand through Randall’s hair. “Tell me about it?”

“Helping the Bible as Literature prof grade essay questions, putting together research for a presentation on Matheson and Bradbury, and I think I ran afoul of one of the professors in the Biochemistry Department.”

“You’re not a science major.” Salvadore noted.

“No, but I have to take a life science course for my GenEd requirements.” Randall said. “Didn’t do anything wrong, just knocked some of his files off a shelf in his office. He got real angry.”

“This would not happen to be Dr. Wohlabend, would it?” Salvadore asked.

“Yeah, you know him?” Randall looked back up at Sal.

“He’s new. I think he was only hired this past year.” Sal said. “He’s not really made himself very popular. A little weird, honestly.” He leaned down and gently kissed Randall. 

“Uh huh” Randall closed his eyes again and smiled. “So how was your week?”

“Well.” Salvadore let his fingers travel down the length of Randall’s neck, down into Randall’s v-neck where Sal’s fingers gently traced the middle line of Randall’s chest.. “Got to teach about the origin of the picaresque narrative style in one class, thought about what we’d get up to tonight, helped Doctor Kiyotaka grade some tests for Psych 101. You know friend, the usual routine.”

“Letting your mind wander during class?” Randall teased, each breath a happy sigh as Salvadore caressed him. “Naughty naughty teacher.”

“It was while I was covering a somewhat dull lecture on the The War of The Roses and it’s influences on literature.” He reached down and touched his lips to Randall’s neck. “I could afford to let my mind wander.”

“Mmmm. Sad I missed it.” Randall relaxed even more back into Sal’s embrace.

“It’s a class you’ve already taken.” Sal said.

“Yes, but the scenery’s nice.” Randall said and chuckled. 

Sal let out one of his trademark laughs and suddenly rustled Randall’s hair. “You are absolutely incorrigible, Randall Wilson.”

“No, no! Hear me out!” Randall said. “A team of ridiculously attractive history lecturers in really nice outfits. Hotties Teaching History! Everyone would pay attention.”

“One problem with that friend.” Randall said. “You yourself admitted that whenever I was covering the lectures you had to get the powerpoints from the teacher’s website because you were, how did you put it, too distracted by my clavicle.”

“Point. But in my defense, your clavicle is probably in, like, the top percentile of clavicles.” 

“Thank you.” Salvadore said, and suddenly shifted his voice to a ridiculous spanish accented David Attenburrough impression. “I find your length of neck and the shape of your musculature to be both fascinating and aesthetically pleasing to the eye.”

“Stop!” Randall dissolved into laughter again and turned to throw a playful punch Sal’s way. Sal easily caught it, turning the punch into a small scale arm wrestling match, Randall pushing against the palm of Sal’s hand and Sal trying to hold Randall back. “Come on old man, give up!”

“Old man?” Salvadore scoffed. “With old age, comes wisdom!” On “wisdom” he pulled his hand away, letting the force Randall was exerting propel him forward into Sal’s chest, where Randall muttered something that was muffled by the faceful of shirt he was breathing in. Despite being a touch winded by the application of Randall’s skull to his chest, Salvadore let loose another of his booming, beautiful laughs. Randall looked up from his faceplant and smiled, thinking about what a beautiful sound that was. As Sal’s laughter subsided he stared down at Randall, his eyes doing that affectionate crinkle they sometimes did. “What are you staring at?”

“Probably the most beautiful man in the world.” Randall said. He pushed himself up and kissed Salvadore deeply, pressing him against the arm of the couch. When they pulled away, Randall leaned his forehead against Salvadore’s and gently whispered, “Mi corazon.”

“Besame, otra vez?” Sal responded. 

“Gladly.” Randall said and kissed him again, hungrily this time, as though Salvadore were a delicious meal that he’d been intentionally holding back from. His hands vibrating slightly from nerves, he brought them up to the top button on Salvadore’s shirt and gave it a shy tug. Sal pulled away from Randall’s barrage of kisses just long enough to say “Go for it” in such a deep, sensual tone of voice that Randall had to stop himself from simply tearing off Salvadore’s shirt right then and there. But he resisted, slowly undoing each button, moving his mouth down first onto Sal’s neck, then his chest, then lower with each new button until he was kissing the top of Sal’s abs, his hands running up and down Salvadore’s semi-bare chest with the lightness of a feather touch. Low growls of pleasure were floating down out of Sal’s mouth, his chest rising and falling with a quickened rhythm. 

Very slowly, Randall pushed his hands up and under Salvadore’s open shirt, resting his palms against Sal’s shoulders, kissing up his stomach, chest and neck until he pressed his mouth against Sal’s again. Nothing more than a gentle peck. But Sal stared at him, his eyes bright and shining and rolled his shoulders back just a little. It was easy, then, to push the shirt the rest of the way off and let Salvadore toss it to the side and stare as Randall took his body in. He gazed at the way Sal’s muscles seemed to coil and uncoil as he breathed, let his fingers wander the powerful lines of his arms and torso. He felt like he could stare at it forever.

Sal had other plans though. Almost as though letting himself lose his shirt was a distraction, he pounced, pinning Randall to the couch. He kissed him aggressively, pushing his tongue into Randall’s mouth as Randall practically melted under the attention. Randall just focused on the feeling of Salvadore’s arms, tight around him. Salvadore’s rough hands moving up underneath his shirt to go on a mystical adventure up and down his back. Then his hands moved around to the front, and pushed up across his body, taking the shirt with it. Even though his body was trembling, Randall sat just enough up that he could raise his arms and let Sal push his shirt the rest of the way off. The cool air of the apartment sent goosebumps along his skin, though that might have just been Sal’s scruff tickling his chest and Sal kissed at it.

“Sal?” He said, and was surprised at how high and tremulous his voice was.

“Yes friend? Are you alright?” Sal immediately stopped.

“Yeah...just...let’s go slow on this...okay?” Randall said. He hadn’t been aware of just how goddamn fast his heart had been pounding or how fast he was breathing. “I’m a little bit rusty on all of this.”

“Of course Randall.” Sal said. “If you feel uncomfortable with anything, just tell me and I’ll stop. Tonight is all about you.”

“Thanks.” Randall said and grinned. “But for now, don’t you dare stop.”

Sal moved back down to kiss him, gently this time, softly brushing his lips across Randall’s as his hand moved down Randall’s body. Randall could feel the wavy path Sal took as his hands descended past his chest, then past his stomach, then rested between his legs and rhythmically moved back and forth. His breath came out in a quiet, soft gasp, his eyes fluttering. Sal let out the most delicious sounding little chuckle and moved his mouth down to Randall’s neck, alternately kissing the skin or gently taking it between his teeth.

With nimble use of a single hand, he managed to undo Randall’s pants, pushing them down just enough that his cock was able to spring free of its restraints, swaying slightly in the cool air. As Salvadore took Randall in his hand and began to pump at him, Randall closed his eyes. It let him focus on the amazing feeling of Sal’s weathered hand moving across the bare skin of his shaft. The sensation sent electric shivers through his body. His breaths turned short and shaky. 

Sal just kept rubbing at him as his lips began to journey across Randall’s body, humming happily as he kissed at the dip of Randall’s neckbone. From there, he moved down across his chest, taking a nipple into his mouth, warming it with scattered laps of his tongue. Randall was almost embarrassed at how easily Salvadore was pulling happy little whimpers from him, even as Sal moved downward and adorably kissed each of Randall’s abs, still slowly jacking him off the entire time. 

And then, for the briefest moment, there was nothing on Randall’s cock, and he let out a disappointed groan. That lasted for all of five seconds before he erupted in a gasp as he felt a warm, wetness engulf him. Salvadore’s mouth was on his shaft, moving with the same rhythm of his hand, a gentle, steady up-down motion. The electric shivers morphed into a delicious sort of tension in his body, his body coming alive as Salvadore sucked him off. As Sal’s fingers gently steadied themselves on Randall’s waist, Randall buried one hand in Sal’s hair, and the other in the fabric of the couch

He kept his eyes closed, focusing only on how amazing it felt as Sal’s motions quickened, his tongue moving against the underside of Randall’s cock. Randall didn’t even care how freely his moans and gasps of pleasure were coming out. He only cared about how much happiness was going through his head, knowing that Sal was doing this with him. How wonderful it felt for Sal’s fingers to explore his waist and ribs, for his lips to tighten around his shaft. Even as Sal began to bob faster and faster, even as Randall felt a powerful tingling sensation build in his body, he wished it could keep on forever.

But the tingling kept building within him, turning into waves that kept growing in strength. Sal seemed to sense this and ramped his movements up, sending his lips up and down faster, focusing more on the top half of Randall’s cock, his tongue darting out erratically against his head. As Randall felt a wave of pleasure rock his body, he opened his eyes, looked down towards Sal and softly whispered his name. Barely letting up, Sal glanced up at him, his eyes inquisitive. 

“I’m really fucking close.” Randall said, his voice trembling. Sal’s eyes crinkled in that way they always did when he smiled and he returned to his work, bringing over one hand to rub at the half of Randall’s cock he wasn’t already going to town on. Randall began to squirm, moaning Salvadore’s name over and over. Almost involuntarily, he thrust slightly upwards into Sal’s welcoming mouth. Fog filled his mind, blotting out all but the simplest of thoughts, the feeling that he was on a precipice, moments away from going over the edge. His every muscle was tense, his fingers clutching hard to whatever they could grasp. 

With almost no warning, the orgasm hit, like a powerful jolt of lightning striking his body. He let out a hoarse gasp as he felt his cock throb, Salvadore ceasing his motions as Randall pumped cum into his mouth. Gasping for air, he tried desperately to get his heart to stop pounding like crazy, gently running his hand through Sal’s hair. When had he pulled the tie out of his ponytail?, Randall wondered. It didn’t matter, Salvadore was raising his head, wiping his mouth and wearing a seductive cockeyed grin. 

“You almost pulled my hair out friend.” Sal redid up Randall’s pants and moved up to lay his chin on Randall’s chest, the stubble tickling his skin. “I’ll take that as a sign you enjoyed yourself.”

“Shut up...*pant*...you bastard.” Randall said. “Is that all?”

“Just giving you a breather.” Salvadore said. “You sound like you need it.”

“Once again. Shut. Up.” Randall playfully smacked him over the head. Then began running his fingers up and down Sal’s back. “Anyone ever told you you’re fucking built for a professor of literature.”

“It’s been known to happen frequently the first few weeks of class.” Salvadore said, turning his face to rest his cheek against Randall’s chest. “Though not usually to my face. I sometimes think that students believe teachers are all half deaf.”

“What’s the best thing you’ve overheard?” Randall asked, his fingers lightly tickling at the small of Salvadore’s back.

“Well, I once heard a student out on campus tell her friend in what she thought were hushed tones that she wanted to ride me like a bull.” Sal said. “I rather loudly cleared my throat and you should’ve seen them jump.” 

“I’d have liked to see that.” Randall, a little sneakily, had moved his hand around to Sal’s front, rubbing up and down his torso, enjoying the texture that Sal’s bristly chest hair created across the smooth surface of his chest Lazily, he slid his hand downward, enjoying the low sigh that issued forth from Sal when his hand dipped under the waistband of Sal’s jeans, and enjoying even more the grunt that Sal gave him when his hand closed around the rock hard cock hiding in there. He buried his face in Sal’s hair, gently rubbing at him within his pants. Sal groaned, rubbing his face into Randall’s chest. It was kind of fun, seeing Sal a little flustered like this. He listened closely, noting the differences between his and Sal’s noises. Where his moans were fluid, musical, like a low woodwind, Sal’s were gutteral, growling, almost like the rumbling of a drum or the sounds of an animal. 

“Randall?” Sal said. “Would you mind if we moved this somewhere more comfortable, before you get me too worked up?”

“And what if I just keep going where we are?” Randall teased.

“Then I cannot promise that I won’t just take you right here.” Sal muttered. “But I think you’d much prefer if condoms and lubrication were involved, and all the same so would I.”

“Heh, point, point.” Randall said and pulled his hand from Sal’s pants. Sal rolled off and stood, holding his hand out to Randall, who took it. He was easily pulled up off the couch and led by Sal into the small, cozy bedroom. As he sat on the bed, waiting for Sal to retrieve the necessary paraphernalia from his nightstand he felt the first twinges of what he had to jokingly refer to as “stage fright”. With absolute certainty, he was about to have sex with Salvadore, which was a good thing. Randall was fairly sure he’d been fantasizing about this since their first or second date if not before. On the other hand, he was about to have goddamn sex with Salvadore. That was sort of a terrifying thought that sent him into a performance anxiety fueled tizzy.

Almost as though he sensed Randall’s nervousness, Sal sat on the bed right behind him and wrapped his arms around Randall, pulling him back against his chest. Sal gently kissed his neck. “Do not worry Randall. What happens tonight happens. We have plenty of time to get it right. If it’s good, if it’s bad, I’m here with you and that’s all that matters for me.”

“Heh...let me think.” Randall happily snuggled back into his arms. “Ahh, yes...Salvadore?”

“Yes friend?” 

“Quiero hacerte el amor todo la noche.” Randall said, stumbling only slightly on the pronunciation. 

“Yo tambien, mi corazon.” Salvadore said, and Randall could hear the grin in his voice. “Hagamos el amor. Ahora.” Randall tilted his head back and allowed Salvadore to kiss him deeply again. Sal wasted no time this go around, his hands quickly moving to Randall’s pants, undoing them and pushing them off, Randall giving his legs a few kicks to send them off on their way. It felt somehow exhilarating to finally be naked with Salvadore, and the rush off it gave Randall the push to turn and shove Salvadore down on the bed, taking control of the kiss. Sal did not seem to mind, allowing Randall to pin his wrists over his head with one hand as the other walked down his body. When he found Sal’s waistband again, he gave it a couple of playful tugs.

“You have me under your power, friend.” Sal grinned. “What will you do now?”

“I was thinking of teasing you till you couldn’t take it anymore.” Randall said. “But that’ll be no fun.” His finger popped Sal’s button and pulled the zipper down. He moved himself to the side, then let Sal’s wrists go so he could pull his jeans free. Almost immediately he let out an impressed whistle. Which actually caused Salvadore to blush. 

“Sal. Are you actually being self conscious right now?” Randall said, reaching over and gently stroking at Salvadore.

“I have no idea what you are talking about, friend.” Salvadore looked away, going even more red in the face.

“Don’t worry. I’m definitely impressed.” Randall said, and rolled back on top of him. Pressing their cocks lightly together he moved in a slow rhythm, letting them slide against each other. Salvadore purred, reaching up to grasp at Randall’s hands. Without hesitation, he matched Randall’s rhythm, thrusting up against Randall’s cock just as Randall was pushing down. It felt amazing, skin sliding gently against skin, the lightest of pressure to keep them together. Randall was surprised to note that he was already hard again. 

After a few quiet, delicious minutes like this, Salvadore sat up and wrapped his arms around Randall, rolling so that he was on top of Randall. He reached over onto the nightstand and pulled over the bottle of lube, which he popped open with one finger. Randall closed his eyes and settled onto the bed, spreading his legs for Salvadore.

“I’m going to stretch you out first.” Salvadore said.

“Okay.” Randall said, nodding. A hot tingle warmed his hole as Salvadore massaged the lube into it. He almost opened his mouth to ask if that was normal and then stopped. Of course Sal had gotten some fancy lube. It felt like he was being given a spa treatment. Sal’s fingers began to press at his hole as he massaged more and more lubrication into it. There was a moment of pressure, then he bit his lip as one of Sal’s fingers entered him. It pushed deep into him and stayed there for a while, invasive but not unwelcome. Sal pushed it in and out, slowly, letting Randall stretch around it. Then he massaged more lubrication against his hole and, very carefully, pushed two fingers inside him. Randall couldn’t help but gasp. It didn’t precisely hurt, but it was an intense sensation, Sal’s fingers moving into him, spreading slightly, widening his hole. Soon, Sal had pulled out and pushed in three fingers, bringing out a long whine from Randall. But the entire time, Sal was incredibly gentle, keeping things slow, constantly checking with Randall to ensure that he was fine. 

When he at last pulled his three fingers out, Randall’s heart skipped a beat. Sal had gone from there back over to the nightstand and Randall heard the pop as the box of condoms opened, followed by the ruffling as Sal pulled a wrapper out. Randall opened his eyes and watched, Sal staring right at him as he tore open the wrapper with his teeth. Or at least tried to. The first go barely pulled a bit of the corner off, and the second opened so little that it was useless. 

“Very smooth.” Randall teased.

“It was worth a try.” Salvadore shrugged, and simply opened it with his hands. Randall watched, heart pounding, as Salvadore rolled it onto his cock, then drenched it with his lube. Then Sal moved on top of Randall, wrapping one arm around him for steadiness sake, and placed another under his ass. “Are you ready?”

“Yeah...definetly.” Randall said, staring up at Salvadore with an expression filled with trust and expectation. He slipped his arms under Sal’s arms and wrapped them around Sal’s back, holding him close. Sal nodded, smiled, and began to push into him. There was pressure at first, Sal’s head working into his hole, trying to press past it. Then, slowly, the overwhelmingly intense sensation as Sal entered him, Randall’s eyes closing involuntarily, his mouth dropping open and emitting a gasp that sounded a little more pained than he really intended.

“Are you okay?” Salvadore asked.

“Yeah...keep going.” Randall said. He felt Sal continue to push into him, tightening his grip on Sal’s back, holding onto him as though at any moment he might fall. The deeper Sal pushed, the more Randall whimpered, the more he felt like he was losing control. He was giving his body to Sal, bit by bit. Salvadore was piercing him, sliding into him like a hot knife into butter. And there was such gentleness to it, as though Salvadore were handling him as if he were handling the most priceless and delicate of china. 

He felt Sal stop his movement, and then Sal’s mouth was on his, kissing him gently. As he rested his head against Randall’s forehead, Randall opened his eyes, staring up at Salvadore. Sal was staring at him with an expression filled with longing. He licked his lips, and slowly, lovingly, began to thrust. At first, his rhythm was incredibly tender, his shaft delicately moving back and forth inside of Randall at the pace of an amble along the parkway. Randall’s breaths synced with the thrusts, a slow inhale as he felt Sal push in, an exhale as Sal pulled out. All the while he stared into Sal’s beautiful brown eyes, not daring to take his gaze away.

“How is that?” Salvadore asked.

“Wonderful.” Randall said. 

“Yeah.” Salvadore smiled. His powerful arms wrapped around Randall, holding him close, filling Randall with an undeniable sense of safety. “You’re so tight…”

“Told you...out of practice.” Randall grinned. “Lucky for you.”

“Hmm.” Salvadore’s gaze became thoughtful. Randall could feel that his thrusts were changing somehow, the angle slowly shifting. For a few moments he wondered what was happened, and then quite suddenly a powerful wave of pleasure shot through him, and he let out a surprised squeak. That was enough to get Sal to actually stop for a moment.

“Oh my god.” Randall said, feeling his face go flush. Salvadore buried his face in Randall’s chest and let loose with a peal of his thunderous rumble of a laugh. 

“Could you not laugh at me while your dick is in me?”

“I’m sorry friend!” Salvadore said. “That was very unexpected!”

“So was you hitting my p-spot!” Randall said.

“Well then.” Sal gave him a rogueish smirk and pushed deeper into him again. Randall felt another jolt of heat and pleasure wash over him. “Maybe I’ll just have to warn you next time.”

“Oh god Sal...oh fuck!” Randall cried out, wrapping his legs around Sal’s waist. His fingernails dug into Sal’s back as Sal began to thrust again, going quicker this time, occasionaly angling in just the right way to send that amazing flash of pleasure through Randall’s body. Even without that, Randall could already feel the same haze from before filling his mind. It wasn’t even just the way that Sal’s cock was quickly moving into him. It was everything. The way that Sal’s body pressed against him, the way Sal’s arms felt circling around him, the fact that the most wonderful, beautiful man in the world was making love to him right now. It all combined together in a delicious melange of emotions and sensations that sent Randall’s heart hammering against his chest. 

Through it all, Salvadore kept kissing him, kissing his mouth, his neck, his chest, whispering endearments to him, moaning out his name, growling in pleasure. He ramped up his motions again, his hips slapping loudly against Randall’s ass as he plunged deep into him over and over again. Randall moaned, far more loudly than he wished. If his mind hadn’t been so focused on Sal, he’d worry about the neighbours hearing. But at the moment, all he could think about was how it felt as though Sal was throwing all his strength behind each thrust, every muscle in his sweat-slicked body working overtime. Even Sal couldn’t keep quiet, almost every thrust accompanied by a deep grunt from him.

Randall unhooked one arm from around Sal and reached down, rubbing at himself, gasping with pleasure. He could already feel the crescendo beginning, the slowly building tension, the buzz that filled his body and mind. This close to Salvadore he could even feel it in him, the way his muscles hardened slightly in a way that had nothing to do with exertion. The slight shift in his gasps of pleasure. Somehow, knowing that Salvadore was getting close sent Randall even further along his own road, his moans increasing in intensity. He cried out Salvadore’s name longingly, his hand travelling like a blur along his shaft, pushing himself toward the edge.

Suddenly, Salvadore grabbed his hand and pinned it down, Randall letting out a despairing cry. He tried to move his other hand into position, but Salvadore pinned that as well. “Let me…” He growled in Randall’s ear and Randall felt like if someone were to make someone cum just from their voice Salvadore got very close in that instant. Instead, Salvadore kept thrusting, and pressed himself down tight against Randall. With each thrust his abs rubbed against Randall’s cock, their texture an amazing sensation against the hard flesh. 

“Sal...oh fuck! That feels great.” Randall said, his entire body on fire. He couldn’t have held back the ensuing climax even if he’d tried with all his might. For the second time that night his cock pulsed, shooting cum against his and Salvadore’s stomach and he gifted Sal with a satisfied moan. His mind was so addled that he barely heard whatever Sal whispered into his ear, but he felt Sal’s mouth on his and felt, more than he heard, the oddly high pitched grunt that came from Sal’s throat, and felt Sal’s thrusts slow down and stop. They held each other for a while, both gasping, and both with undeniably wide grins on their faces. “So...I guess that makes two of us this time?” Randall panted out.

“Indisputably.” Salvadore said, his voice slightly hoarse. “And almost certainly worth the wait.”

“Yeah. Definetly.” Randall said, and kissed him again. They lay there in the afterglow for a few moments, beads of sweat travelling down their bodies, simply enjoying their closeness. After a moment, Salvdore pulled himself free and briefly retreated to the restroom to dispose of his condom before returning and pulling Randall back into his arms.

“Can we like...do that again? A lot?” Randall said. “That’s not going to exhaust you, is it, old man?”

“Let’s see you say that when you’re calling uncle later.” Sal said. “By the way, what exactly did you mean by being rusty?”

“Well...haven’t actually had sex since around my junior year of high school.” Randall said. “It was the star of the basketball team. He was closeted, I was horny. Lots of backseats of cars on hidden roads, that kind of thing.” When he noticed that Salvadore seemed surprised he added. “Hey, we all can’t have secret rendezvous with the voice teacher in the basement practice roads.”

“That was once!” Sal said indignantly. 

“So it’s not just a rumour!” Randall shot back. Salvadore shut his mouth tight for a moment. Then they both began laughing together. “So Salvadore Diego. You just had sex with your boyfriend for the first time. What are you going to do now? Head to Disneyworld?”

“I think the shower for a cleanup is first.” Sal said. “Would you like to join me?”

“I think you already know the answer to that.” Randall said. 

Together, Randall and Salvadore headed into the shower. And it’s possible that they may have even found some time while in there to get some cleaning done.

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the same continuity as The Four Seasons, specifically in between It Might As Well Be Spring and Summertime, The Livin' Is Easy. While it is adorable and funny and sexy, I also feel like it's inconsequential as far as the through-line of The Four Seasons is. Still, since it does depict Randall and Sal consummating their relationship (and being complete dorks as they do so) it's still an important milestone in their relationship, and here it is for you to enjoy it.


End file.
